i still miss you
by ineverwannaloseyou
Summary: fill this out soon. :


I looked out my window. It's 5:54 in the morning on a sunday. Tomorrow me & mama are going to

California for 2 months, over half of my summer. The time i'm suppose to spend with my friends.

Going shopping, staying up all night here, I'm gonna miss that, especially Taylor & Maya, my two

best friends. California's going to suck. I just know it. There's no one i know there, except my aunt,

which is who we are staying with, I haven't seen her since i was four years old, and i'm still trying

to figure out what my dad looked like, he left when i was 2 years old. Mama doesn't say alot about him.

All she's told me is he was tall, he had black hair, and really dark brown eyes, My mama has brown hair,

and blue eyes. Me? I have hazel eyes and light brown hair. Not sure how i got it. I can't sleep. I don't

know whats keeping me up, i should be sleeping. Aunt Marie told me that theres a few people my age

that lives around her that I could probobly be friends with. I sure hope so. She told me about Nick,

Josh,Kevin, Lindsey, and Meri. They are all fourteen or fifteen. Except for Josh, he's nineteen. Also,

he's nicks older brother, i think. I'm fourteen and a half right now.

Well, more like three quarters because my birthday is in July. It's june now, school ended friday.

Mama doesn't really understand me that well. I think my dad would though, I wish he was here. I wish

that everyday, but he hasn't came around yet. Maybe another reason why i'm up is that i'm worrying

about how my two best friends have boyfriends, and i don't. I've only had one boyfriend, Mark.

I don't really like to talk about him, he died in a car crash last year. I'm still trying to get over it, trying

to sew up my broken heart. Maya told me in California i should look for a new boyfriend, i told her

i don't know, because i still miss him so much. He was the only one who really understood everything

about me, when i got the call that late thursday night that he & his dad had been in a car wreck,

I cried. I never stopped crying for 2 weeks straight. We dated for a year. Last monday was our

anniversary for two years. I cried all day that day, mama let me go home early from school. I know

she tries to understand me, but sometimes...i don't really even want her to. It's starting to get daylight outside.

The sky is a beautiful pink and orange and a little yellow this morning. I need to start packing. I really

don't want to leave my small town to go to LA..but who knows? Maybe this summer could change

my whole life. Nah, probobly not. It will probobly be like last summer, I stayed in Colorado with my

Uncle. I wanted to come home so bad. I'm a small town girl, I'm not a very big fan of cities.

They are full of fakes i think. I know i sound racist, but that's just my opinion of them. Mama told me

one day that guys like you if they make fun of you, I find that hard to believe. John makes fun of me

all the time. He hates me. We were friends in kindergarden, then I kinda left him out, because i met

Maya & Taylor. He got mad, he's hated me ever since. I hope it doesn't go like that in LA. I want

a guy friend, and a girl friend there. Guys are great listeners and girls do the fun stuff you know?

It's 6:37 now. It's kinda dark, but daylight. I just pulled out my Mp3 player so I could listen to

Music. My favorite music is country. I use to hate it, but i listened to a few rascal flatts songs,

and that changed. But, i actaully like all types of music. My phone is ringing. I look at the caller ID,

It says that John is calling me. It's 6:40. It has to be a prankcall. I picked up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lizzie..Um..can i tell you something?" I'm confused right now. "Yeah..uh..sure."

"I like you. I always have." I dropped the phone. How can he like me now?! I'm leaving tomorrow..

and truth be told, i sorta like him too. But i can't say that..I don't like long distance relationships.

I picked the phone back up, held it to my ear, trying to figure out if i should lie or not.


End file.
